


MotherGrub Egderp

by ChaseHeart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Actual plot, Additional Tags added when needed, Denial of Feelings, Homestuck - Freeform, Mild Gore, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Pesterlog, Song Lyrics, Trolls as Slaves, later on smut, slavestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseHeart/pseuds/ChaseHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are John Egbert, and you, Dave, Rose, and Jade plan to buy as many troll slaves as you can afford for no particular reason besides justice and the overwhelming sensation of pity.</p>
<p>You are Karkat Vantas, and you wonder why the ever loving fuck this pitiful human has saved your ass, and is playing MotherGrub to the rest of your species.  </p>
<p>You are the reader, and I hope you have a box of tissues ready in preparation for sobbing, and a quiet room alone in which you may sail your smutty ships.</p>
<p>***I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever!!! I will continue this one day but I make no promises as to when.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge; Restrain The Trolls

=> Reader, Be the ever loving John Egderp – I mean Egbert

You are now John Egbert and though you love a lot about life, you are no longer ever loving. It is your birthday today, April 13th. You are now a young, 18 year old adult. The day would be a lot more loveable if not for the fact that your beautiful country, after finally winning the war against the trolls, has brought back slavery. That... and it sure is sad not having all of your dads cakes around. Or you know, your dad. This is your first year without him.

Dad had taken a trip with Roses mom almost a year ago to view one of the trolls space crafts that had been brought down later in the war. A crazed highblood who had somehow survived took to hiding in the rafters and yeah... Your dad, Roses mom, and lots of other people had been killed that day before the police could restrain the troll. Such a commotion is what brought back the idea of slavery; the peoples rage calling out for some way to tame and humiliate the trolls. 

You are glad justice had been brought upon the highblood who had ruined your once peaceful life, but you hate the idea of enslaving an entire species just because of one individual. Well... no. The trolls had started the war first, but still! No one deserves to be locked up in a cage except for maybe those in jail... who are basic in cages- BLARRRG! Whatever! You just don't like it! But what you don't like doesn't matter because today, on your birthday, your country has declared the slavery of trolls to be legal.


	2. Beep Beep Meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: This is the first time I have attempted to publish something with color coated text and I have not figured out how to do so yet on here! I don't know why but I use openoffice and when I copy and pasted, the color didn't transfer over. So I'm sorry but the pesterlogs are not perfect. I'd appreciate it if someone would please explain to me how to color coat it. I will edit it soon as I can! Thank you! :B

Though your dad is gone, you consider yourself one of the lucky ones. With the war and all many kids had lost their parents, but unlike most your dad left you with enough money that you could retire right now at age 18. A tempting proposition, but on your pranksters pride you’d rather kiss up to Daves ironic ass before you'd live a boring old life baking Betty Crocker cakes all day in place of a job. No, you decide, such a unsatisfying life is not for a prank master such as yourself. You will blow all your money on the BIGGEST PRANK EVER and it would be the best! Even Rose would have to admit that you are awesome hehe! Then you'll happily work as a street performer just as your dad had always wanted to.

 You wonder is Texas would be a better location versus Washington for the BIGGEST PRANK EVER. When yours and Roses parent had been killed, Rose had moved in with Jade. Dave had offered his place to you being the best bro and all but you love your old house. You have spent your whole life here and you aren’t ready to let go of all the memories just yet, so for the meanwhile you had told Dave no thanks. It is lonely though, you had taken down all of the harlequin posters, packed away all of your dads life supply of shaving cream. Really, everything that was your dads is now cluster stuffed into his room where you haven't gone into in a good while. Right after the incident you took to sleeping in there for almost a whole month, but now you only go in on occasion of you feeling really mopey.

 Anyway, with all of your dads stuff out of the way, the house besides your room and his has bare minimum furniture and no decorations whatsoever. Well, two if you count dads and grandmas ash urns on the fireplace mantel. You had meant to go out and buy some things to fill up the empty void that had become your home but you just never got around to it. Today is better than never you guess! Time to go buy yourself some rad new stuff that will probably be useless, but you think your prankster budget can handle it!

 You abscond to the bathroom to get ready and when you come out newly dressed in blue jeans and a bright red slime T-shirt, you hear your laptop chime a few times all the way from back into your room. You run towards it hoping it's Dave on Pesterchum! Rose and Jade had already wished you a happy birthday real early this morning. Like, 8am early on a Monday! Not cool anymore now that your graduated out of high school, but you love the both of them anyway. Barging into your room you flip open your laptop to see that it was indeed Dave who had messaged you. You pull up a stool and sit down to chat with your best bro.

 - - turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] - -

 TG: feast your eyes upon your God who rightfully slept in completely undisturbed by his alarm instead of wishing you a happy birthday at some ungodly hour like the girls surly had done

TG: your God needed sleep because he had spent three whole nights wide awake to prepare your beautifully bestowed present

TG: now bow before me john in preparation of receiving your gift

EB: hehe hey dave! i am doing a half bow upon my humble stool in great awe of what you are about to present to me virtually!

EB: i assume that it is something to be downloaded since it has not been shipped into the mail labyrinth?

TG: damn straight it is

TG: better sit up in your humbled stool and put on you metaphorical seat belt because you are in for a surprise kid

EB: i'm no longer a kid dave!!! and we are the same age so if i am then so are you :B

EB: but yeah, i am fully prepared man! lay it on me!

TG: well ok dont blame me if your brain explodes out of wonder

TG: here it is birthday egderp

TG: [http://www.TurnTechGodStreams.net/ThePhoenix](http://www.turntechgodsteams.net/ThePhoenix)

 You click the link that has been sent to you and you gasp as the video pops up. It's a music video over four minutes long, sung by Dave! He does lots of short videos all the time, but they are always one minute max! Holly Shit. He has finally bested you in gift giving, you being top bro until now ever since you had sent him those ironic shades years ago. You almost fall off your stool. Thank you to metaphorical seat belts; always wear them people! With an unsteady hand, you click the play button and listen.

  _ **Put on your war paint**_  
  
_**You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down**_  
_**Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground**_  
_**We are the jack-o-lanterns in July**_  
_**Setting fire to the sky**_  
_**He-here comes this rising tide**_  
_**So come on**_  
  
_**Put on your war paint**_  
  
_**Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies**_  
_**Silver clouds with gray linings**_  
  
_**So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked**_  
_**One maniac at a time we will take it back**_  
_**You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start**_  
_**So dance alone to the beat of your heart**_  
  
_**Hey young blood**_  
_**Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**_  
_**I'm gonna change you like a remix**_  
_**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**_  
_**You're wearing our vintage misery**_  
_**No, I think it looked a little better on me**_  
_**I'm gonna change you like a remix**_  
_**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**_  
  
_**Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks**_  
_**Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks**_  
_**Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks**_  
_**"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass**_  
  
_**So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked**_  
_**One maniac at a time we will take it back**_  
_**You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start**_  
_**So dance alone to the beat of your heart**_  
  
_**Hey young blood**_  
_**Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**_  
_**I'm gonna change you like a remix**_  
_**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**_  
_**You're wearing our vintage misery**_  
_**No, I think it looked a little better on me**_  
_**I'm gonna change you like a remix**_  
_**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**_  
  
_**Put on your war paint**_  
  
_**[4x:]**_  
_**The war is won**_  
_**Before it's begun**_  
_**Release the doves**_  
_**Surrender love**_

**(Wave the white flag!)**

You pause the video for a second in shock. Dave knew about your feelings towards the whole slavery of trolls issue. Was he alluding to that in this song? It couldn't be...not when he was acting so goofy in the video dancing around with a broom while wearing an orange feathery cape! You shrug and laugh a little before you hit play again.

  
_**Hey young blood**_  
_**Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?** _  
_**I'm gonna change you like a remix** _  
_**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix** _  
_**You're wearing our vintage misery** _  
_**No, I think it looked a little better on me** _  
_**I'm gonna change you like a remix** _  
_**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix** _  
  
_**Hey young blood -** _  
_**Doesn't it feel - like our time is running out?** _  
_**I'm gonna change you like a remix -** _  
_**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix** _  
  
**_Put on your war paint_ **

 EB: ...dave

TG: did you like it?

EB: …

TG: John?

EB: I LOVE IT!!! -throws self at you in to a unavoidable bro hug-

EB: I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW

TG: oh my i got you right where i have always wanted you to be

TG: swooning at my feet along with the rest of the world

TG: i have conquered the straight as a rainbow egbert

TG: while your down there how about you thank me using those pretty little lips of yours

EB: oh my GOG stop dave! your ruining the moment!

EB: and i'm not a homosexual dave, really. don't think i didn't catch your little 'ironic' joke

TG: hah sure babe i know youll come around eventually

EB: daveeeeeeee

TG: okay okay

TG: but you did really love it right?

EB: it was awesome as hell dave. the best. thank you so much!

TG: glad you do and your welcome

TG: so whats up

EB: oh i was going to go shopping for decorations and junk

TG: go figure id expect nothing less of you shopping on your own birthday

EB: hey! i'd hang out with you if i could but i can't so i'm bored!

EB: actually i'm going to go now cause i'm getting pretty hungry as well

TG: ah well alright man talk to you later

EB: see you!

EB: oh wait! i wanted to ask something real quick. was that orange feathery cape a tribute to that poor hybrid crow you used to have as a pet before you killed it accidentally during a strife with your bro?

TG: … shut up john you know nothing

\- - turntechGodhead[TG]ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]- -

 It is now 11am and you are ravenous; so you shut down your laptop and scramble out the house and into the streets. It's busy as normal, even more so actually so you swivel through the mid day rush to avoid being trampled. After bumping into many people and almost falling on your face you make it into a line in front of one of the dozen hotdog carts in the area. You get your food, two hotdogs, a small vinegar fry, and a large sprite; and you scamper to a just recently vacated table. As your eating two rough looking men ask if they can share the table and you say yes with a smile. Better to stay on their good side!

 You are at a circular table so the two men sit on either side of you. The dark skinned male to your left has gray, thinned out hair and enough scars on his face that it would probably make a toddler cry on sight. The guy to your right has dark, shaggy brown hair and is also littered with scars. Though most of the scars on him are on his hands and- Oh man! Is he missing a finger?

Both men are wearing short sleeved black dress shirts with white bow ties. You imagine they are mobster dads ready to bring the pain to anyone who dares interrupt their kids wedding! You take a sip of your sprite only to choke on it when you hear a bit of what they are talking about.

 Your a good guy at heart and you don't like to eavesdrop, unless you are in the midst of pranking, but the two men had gotten progressively louder and one word in particular caught your attention. Trolls. They are talking about trolls and damn you hope your keeping a straight face! They aren't mobsters, they are troll dealers who most certainly work through the black market. But now that their work is legal, they no longer need to hide.

 They seem to be arguing about what to do with a certain troll while you are arguing with your own stomach trying to keep your food down. You don't understand all of it, but it seems like a troll they have isn't of good quality and they can't decide whether they should spend more money on training or if they should just kill it. You give up on finishing your fries because these people are making you sick! They're speaking as if the troll is an object, less worth than a flipping pet goldfish. You don't know the first thing about this one troll besides the fact that it's 'low quality' and most likely dangerous like all the rest, but you want to defend it!

 You tremble with a rage you've never felt before as the men keep talking completely unconcerned about you. They have decided to keep the troll for a little while longer, and are now discussing a harsher training plan for it. How it's clipped claws should just be ripped off entirely, how it's fangs and horns should be filed down until they bleed. How it should be whipped if it so much as mutters a growl under it's breath an- FUCK THIS! You are sure this is going to end terribly but you audibly slurp the last of your sprite and stand to address the two men.

 “Gentlemen, I’ve unintentionally heard about the problem troll you have been discussing and I have a worthwhile proposition for you both”, you speak loud and clear.

 The men turn on you and you wish you could turn tail and hid under a rock for the rest of your life, but you have to finish what you have started.

 “Go on”, the man on the left says looking fairly interested while the other to your right is attempting to launch his eyebrow into the Milky Way. You clear your throat and continue speaking.

 “It seems as though this one troll is far more trouble than it's worth, am I right?”

 You receive two short nods.

 “How about I buy this troll off your hands as is with no further training, with straight cash?”

 The one guys eyebrow has now left the Galaxy, and scar face who had spoken before replies again with a laugh.

 “Boy while that does sound like a fine idea, do you even know how much a partially trained troll goes for? Especially since the law for it was just passed today. Besides, are you even eighteen because-”

 You take a deep breath and cut the man off short by pulling out your ID and a couple of one hundred dollar bills. “You may verify right here that I just turned eighteen today and that I do have plenty enough cash in hand. How does six hundred sound?”

 The eyebrow guy looks over my ID and nods to scar face before responding. “One thousand.”

 “Seven hundred”, you counter.

 “Nine and a quarter.”

 You groan under your breath, check your wallet, and give your final offer hoping it's enough since it's all you got on you at the moment. “Eight fifty for the troll, and a list of all the basic things it needs to survive. That should be plenty considering you were willing to kill it for nothing not too long ago.”

 The two men turn towards each other for a minute and all you can do is stand there, nervously shifting your feet. Scar face eventually looks back at you and offers his hand.

 “You've got a deal kid.”

 So somehow you now find yourself following these two questionable looking men into what looks like a temporary circus tent that was set up nearby. Brushing past through the curtain walls you continue walking, trying not to look to closely at all the dog-now-troll crates. Many of them were empty thankfully. The ones that weren’t... well you just didn't look. You stay silent until they bring you to a stop right in front of a certain cage. Oh how you wish you had just chosen to live under a rock earlier. There was a large cloth covering the cage, but you could see the multiple blood stains that had soaked into it. You are shocked further still when scar face uncovers your soon to be troll.

 It- no, he sits naked as far back in the cage as he can with his face buried in his knees, trying to sneak a glance without compromising his protective crouch. You can't see much besides his one side due to that, but what you do see is enough to make you cringe. The whole right ride of his body is bruised and his shoulder is swollen – most likely dislocated. There are so many scars and they suspiciously look like they came from whip and stab wounds. The three oval shaped dull red scars though are probably from his grub leg things that you had once read about. The troll is very thin, ribs jutting out painfully and his cheek bones sunken in. Though you know you shouldn't, you have the extreme urge to hug him!

 Eyebrow guy interrupts your observations with a tap on the shoulder. “So here is the troll that you were so enamored with. Hand over the cash and we will dress and restrain him enough for you to be able to drag him out of here. I suggest you take the back roads going home so you don't cause any commotion from those who don't agree with this business ok?”

 You nod and give eyebrows all the money you have in your wallet just as scar face walks back over and hands you the list of needed supplies you requested earlier. You hadn't even noticed the guy leave in the first place, but oh well. In his arms he now carries some sort of outfit, and some type of leather muzzle and cuffs. He motions for you to stand back and you do, not wanting to get in the way of dressing the terrified troll.

 Surprisingly the troll doesn't put up a fight, he only growls in pain when the cuffs rub against his already raw wrists. Eyebrows looks like he's going to hit the troll anyway, but he thinks better of it knowing he's not his property anymore. Now that the troll is standing up you can see how the cuffs attach to the bottom of the muzzle and you worry about how much pain that alone is causing him thanks to his dislocated shoulder. You'll be sure to take him out of that the moment you get home. The restraints do though, kinda make him look like a grumpy little kitten.

 He's a bit shorter than you, even with his nubby horns. The all black raggedy outfit he has on hangs off of him like a blanket passed his bare feet. His spiky black hair almost covers his whole face from you, but you can still make out the curious red eyes that peer out at you. You are handed the reins of the trolls restraints by scar face and as you make your way out of the tent you turn around remembering to ask about one last thing.

 “Hey, does this troll by chance have a name?”

 They take a moment to read the nameplate on the now empty cage and they both answer at the same time.

 “Karkat Vantas”

 Despite the ridiculous and unbelievable situation you have gotten yourself into, you can't help but laugh.

 “Hehe Karkat huh? Beep Beep Meow!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The Phoenix is by Fall Out Boys, all credit goes to them :B  
> Also this YouTube video is what inspired me to use this song in the first place~  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_ZSUEWRjbc  
> Thank you very much for reading <3


	3. John of all Trades

 

**_= > _ John, be the funny named troll **

 You are now Karkat Vantas and SON OF A BITCH your shoulder hurts! You were expecting your two trainers to kill you outright the moment they lifted the cove off of your cage, but they didn't. You quite rather wish that they had, but no, you are forced to keep living this miserable damn life. They have finally found someone who actually wants to deal with your shit! You had done everything possible in hopes that no sleaze bag human would ever buy you. For fucks sakes, you had even bitten off the one trainers finger! Yet somehow, yet some FUCKING how, you now find yourself being dragged into this weird, bucktoothed humans hive.

 The trip to the hive had been blurry at best because your mind was too boggled with pain, and still is, but you regret not taking the chance to analyze escape routes. Your already in the hive now though, wide awake and alert. You catch a very faint scent of one other human in the hive, but no one else. Great, means this one human will have you all to himself all of the time. You contemplate stabbing your own eyes out when he calls your name.

 “Uhh... Karkat?”

 You turn and glare at him, deeming he is not worthy of a proper response. He continues anyway.

 “This is my house, yours now as well Karkat. I live alone so it'll just be us. My names John Egbert, and I need you to understand right away that I don't own you. I don't want to. Because of the government though you do have to live here, you can't go around injuring anyone, and you can't run away. Besides that, you can pretty much do anything you want to okay?”

 Not bothering to muffle your snort of disgust , you wonder if this John human truly believes you will fall for such lies? He wouldn't have bought you if he didn't plan on using you. You try to do a literal face palm, forgetting you are in cuffs, and you hiss in pain. This seems to knock the John human out of whatever little world he was in, and he takes a step closer to you. Oh fuck he's going to hit you for hissing. HE'SGOINGTOHITYOUHE'SGOINGTOHITYOUHE'SGOINGTO-

 “Let me get those things off you alright?”, he says gently laying a hand on your lower left arm.

 He takes your bewildered stare as a go ahead, and he leads you to some kind of cushion pile where he motioning for you to sit down. You sit and you can't help but sigh as you sink into the softness. You could just go to sleep right now and never wake up. But of course this damn human is reaching for you again. He moves slow, looking directly at you as he hesitantly unlatches the muzzle off of your face. Then he actually bends down, baring his neck to you! One single lunge and your teeth could be buried into his jugular! You don't understand what he's doing until he sits back up with the cuffs also in his hands. You guess your arms had gone numb and you hadn't felt them fall into your lap when he had undone the first latch. The John human stands there a moment looking you over before he walks away into some other room. Good riddance, you think to yourself as you let your eyes fall shut.

 Just as your about to fall asleep he comes back, setting some white and red box on the table next to the pile. You groan in annoyance, sitting up to see what in the hell he's doing. It seems to be a medical kit he's brought out, and you aren't sure if that’s a good or bad thing. Either he is simply concerned, or he has a kink of dressing up his pets. You assume the later of course.

 Once he's untangled a wad of gauze he asks for you to get undressed. You bristle in fury for a moment, but then you realize he can't really treat your wounds with them on. You stand and slip out of your pants easy enough but you are unable to lift your right arm enough to wiggle out of the shirt. He notices this, and silently helps you by cutting the material right off.

 “I'll get something better for you to wear when we are done.”, he explains as you stare wide eyed at the object he places back onto the table. You hadn't seen him arm himself with those duel trimming blades, but they had come way too close to your skin for your liking.

 Reluctantly you let him work on you, first your left arm, your abdominal, and then your legs. He both disinfects and wraps you up rather quickly, pausing only briefly to stare at your crotch. Everyone knows a trolls anatomy slightly differs from that of a humans, but apparently the John human doesn't understand that to it's full extent. A loud huff from you makes him blush red, and he returns his attention back to your legs. You can tell he is still interested though, because he attempts to glance back up every now and then. Hopefully he is decent enough that later on he will just go and search about the stuff online, instead of blindly prodding and poking at your nether regions.

 He purposefully saved your right shoulder for last and you think that maybe he isn't sure about how to fit it, but then he motions for you to sit again. You comply but as he hovers over top of you, you can't help but growl out a warning. He flinches and looks down, catching your eyes with his and you are entrapped by them. They are such a deep blue you swear they must lead right into the sky. The John human doesn't look away as he kneels down slightly, and he calmly begins to pet your hair.

 “It's alright Karkat, I have done this before. Once, me and a friend had gone snowboarding and Jade dislocated her shoulder when she had accidentally slammed into a tree. We were in the middle of nowhere so when we got back to the lodge I had to pop it back into place with only a medical book to go by! This is going to hurt a lot, but it will be over really quick. I promise. I'm going to start counting, and when I get to five I'll do it okay? Try your best not to tense up, and if you need to grab onto something, the couch is fine. I won't mind if you end up shredding it.”

 You don't know what a snowboard is, nor how anyone could accidentally hug a tree. What you do know is that the hand in your hair feels extremely nice. His touch is warm and soft and unlike your moirail you don't have to worry about being scratched. He is a bit close to your horns though, so you are relieved when he gives you one last pat before getting up. Instead, he places both of his hands tentatively on your right shoulder and tells you to close your eyes. You do so, and wait for him to count.

 “One...”

 You tremble slightly as you remember how your shoulder was injured in the first place.

 “Two...”

 When you had bitten the one trainers finger clean off, he had slammed you so hard back into your cage that it had made all of your teeth rattle and your think sponge-

 “THREE!”

 White hot agony shoots through your entire right side and while you really do try to take it out on the pile, you end up grabbing his right arm. He hisses along with you now, but doesn't move away. Just as you feel your about to faint, the pain stops. Only a dull ache remains when the John human lets go of your shoulder. You open your eyes to see that it is thankfully normal looking, no swelling or anything!

 You hear a quiet whimper come from the human and you realize your claws are still embedded into his arm. Letting go, you see that you've both bruised and drawn blood from him. He doesn't look mad though... just sorta relieved? Is he a fucking masochist or something? You shake your head rid of that thought and consider asking if he is alright, but he beats you to it.

 “How do you feel now Karkat? Are you alright? Does it still hurt?”

 He's staring at you expectantly and you mutter a response under your breath.

 “Huh? Can you repeat that Karkat? I can't hear you.”

 “I'm a little sore”, you repeat, your voice rough and scratchy.

 “Ah okay. Let me get you some compresses then, and some clothes too. I'll be back in a minute!”, he rambles out before walking away. The fool isn't one bit concerned about how his blood is dripping all over the hardwood floor as he goes.

 God Damn your human is weird.

  _ **= > Karkat, be the weird human** _

 You are now the said weirdo, rummaging through your bathroom closet in search of compresses. Your not sure which is best, hot or cold? Jade had used hot so you guess that’s fine. You grab two and set them on the sink so that you can rinse off your arm. The cuts aren't deep, but they do sting and your worried about infection. The bruises are nothing, though they may earn you a few dirty looks from strangers who will probably assume you got them from some kinky action. Heh, you being kinky? Fat chance!

 There is a second first aid kit hanging on the wall so you use that to wrap up your arm. It's a little sloppy because your working one handed, but it'll do. When your finished you grab the compresses and head towards your room to pick out some clothes. Karkat is super tiny so any shirt will be a mini dress on him but oh well. You grab your old black spades t shirt , a clean pair of boxers that you think may fit, and one of your many Ghost Busters pajama pants. Loading all of that into your arms, you hurry to also get a glass of water for your couch ridden troll. You took too long though you guess, because he has already fallen into a deep sleep. He's curled into a tight ball with his back to you, and he really looks like a kitten!

 Not wanting to disturb him you set down the clothes and glass of water as quietly as you can on the table. You consider also setting down the compresses, but your sure without them Karkats shoulder will be very stiff when he wakes up. So you gently apply them, grateful that you don't have to roll him around to get to his right side. With that done, you drape a fuzzy blanket over him and abscond to the kitchen to make some food. The fridge is pretty empty but you have enough for dinner and breakfast. Since you have to buy troll supplies tomorrow anyway, stopping into one more store for food won't make a difference.

 After your finished eating, packed away the leftovers, and washed all the dishes you check on Karkat to see that he hasn't moved much. You figure you will wake up far before he does, but you still shouldn't leave him unsupervised. If he were to run away, it would be really bad. You'd get jail time for that alone and if he were to also injure a government paid employee... both of you would end up on deaths row. For precaution, you end up dragging out a big old sleeping bag, laying it right in front of the couch. If he does wake up before you then he will probably end up stepping on your face, but no biggie. You'd much rather prefer that versus him taking off in the middle of the night. You plop down into your bag and fall asleep almost instantly, your last thoughts being of the adorable sleeping troll above you.

 …

 Normally the sound of birds singing wakes you up, and you do wake to trills and chirps. But somethings off because the sounds are too deep pitched...and painful? You shoot out of your sleeping bag and it's still too dark out to see clearly, but you can make out Karkats form. He had flipped over at some point, and is now facing your direction. Still in a deep sleep, his face twitches constantly and his eyebrows are furrowed in a mix of pain, fear, and rage. His barred teeth gleam threateningly at an imaginary enemy that you wish you could defeat yourself. The trills and chirps erupting from his throat are feral, like a cross between a bird and a wild cat. They intrigue you, and in the back of your mind you wonder what other kinds of sounds Karkat can make. You want to wake him up and out of his nightmares but at the same time you would also like to keep all the fingers on your hands attached. You settle for watching him a while more before getting up to start preparing breakfast, figuring the smell of food will wake up the troll eventually.

  _ **= > Master Chief, be the sleepy head** _

 Master chief your ass, and you can't be Karkat yet because he's still dreaming. So you are still Egderp, and you are currently sizzling up some pancakes and bacon wrapped sausages. It smells soooooooo good! While you don't know what trolls like to eat, pancakes and bacon wrapped sausages have yet to fail you. As your setting out plates you finally hear Karkat stir. Well... really you hear him roll off the couch with a string of curses that would make a sailor blush.

 You finish loading up his plates before you pop your head into the living room to see if your couch has survived the fumble. Thankfully it has, but your fuzzy blanket has been shredded into cottony pulp. Karkat is half dressed now, but for whatever reason is reluctant to put on the shirt you left for him. You hope he doesn't shred your lucky spades t-shirt as well! After a minute though he does put it on and you choose that moment to fully enter the room. He isn't surprised by your appearance because of his heightened senses, but he is giving you a funny look. You shrug it off assuming he's just not a morning troll, and you invite him to join you at the table. He slowly follows you into the kitchen, trying and failing not to gasp in appreciation when he is given his food.

 If you have ever witnessed a rabid animal inhale food, then you know to stand the hell by. Don't even try to clear away the dirty plates, just keep on dishing out the food. You plate up the last serving of delicious goodness that you intend to eat yourself, but you feel Karkats needy gaze burn right through you. You relent pretty easily, giving him your share as well. Karkat finishes that too, and nearly a whole gallon of apple juice. Dave would be proud of such a feat! Speaking of Dave, you really should inform him of the mess that your in. Right now though, you need to talk to Karkat. He seems way more relaxed than yesterday, his posture lax and his face not so scrunched up.

 “Hey Karkat!”, you say a little to loudly, seeing as it made said troll jump out of his skin. “Now that you've eaten I need you to answer a few questions please. First, can you go over this list of supplies the trainers had given me and verify that they are things that you'll need?”

 You offer him the list and he takes it while muttering to himself. As he reads you go and clean up the chaos that has become your kitchen. He goes back to the couch to wait, and he hands you back the list as you sit down beside him.

 “Everything is alright for troll use.”

 “Good! Now for the next question! What else would you like?”, you say with a grin.

 Karkat proceeds to stare at you like you just grew a second head and when he opens his mouth as if to speak, he closes it again like a gaping fish.

 “What else would you like?”, you repeat. “It's okay to ask for anything.”

 After another moment of gawking, he manages to reply. “If there is any on this planet, then some sopor slime... or even a recupracoon. And while your food is good, maybe some grub sauce to go with it?”

 You have no idea what any of that stuff is but you write it down on the list. “I'll be sure to search for those things then! Is there anything else?”

 “Umm... romcoms? Though I'm not sure how good your human movies are.”

 “Hehe I didn't take you for a romantic Karkat, but will do! I know where all the best movie places are!”, you brag.

 He still seems to be holding something back, and as your about to ask one last time he beats you to it. “John human... may I know what it was you scratched out on the list?”

 You smile sadly as you answer. “Just a few recommended things that I don't agree with.”

 “Like what?”, he presses.

 “Well... things that the trainers had themselves. Like a cage, a whip, and a few knives...”

 “So you already have those items then?”, he states more than asks.

 “No, no, no!”, you clarify. “I don't have those things and I never plan on getting them! I won't hurt you Karkat!”

 Seems like you have grown another head, and maybe even sprouted some horns of your own. Once you calm your own breathing you pat his head and give an awkward half hug.

 “I'm going to go message a friend of mine about you and- oh! Don't be worried about him, he's like me and would never hurt you! I'll be in my room and when I'm done we can get ready to go shopping. Make yourself comfortable here or you can come with me, your choice.”, you say letting him go. He doesn't answer as you walk out of the room, but you can see out of the corner of your eye that Karkat is hugging himself similar to how you had just done.


	4. Courtesy Free Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovely fan trolls for waiting~  
> Once again the pesterlogs have no color. Soon as I know how to fix it I will!

\- - ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] - -

 EB: hey... dave? you know how i went shopping yesterday

TG: random but yeah

EB: well i got something

TG: something meaning not plural

TG: must be something big then

TG: spill the beans john

TG: you finally get an ectoblaster or maybe something even more awesomely pointless

EB: no no no! and i got... well it's not really a something. it's a...

TG: a?

EB: a someone

EB: a troll

 - - turntechGodhead [TG] has disconnected - -

 EB: daveeeeeeee! come back!

EB: please! it's not what you think!

EB: he was going to be beaten and it's just... fuck dave come back! i only wanted to save him and right now he's without restraints relaxing on the couch! i swear!

\- - turntechGodhead [TG] has reconnected - -

TG: sorry fell out my chair setting off a booby trap of plush rumps and

TG: SHIT he's without restraints?

TG: john he could kill you holly shit

TG: im going to buy a plane ticket so sit tight

EB: dave!

TG: I can get there by like 3am so dont do anything else stupid

EB: DAVE STOP!!!

TG: …

EB: karkat isn't going to hurt me! well he did scratch me on accident but other than that! he was scared at first but hasn't tried to escape or anything like that. i'm fine!

TG: okay okay

TG: so this troll

EB: karkat

TG: so you bought karkat to protect him and he isnt at all trying to attack you or run

EB: yes dave! i think he can actually be really sweet when he opens up a little!

TG: i see

TG: but fuck john i know you were always the one who rescues stray animals off the streets and shit but a troll

TG: do you know how hard keeping a troll is going to be for you

EB: i know but I couldn't just leave him! the trainers would have eventually killed him

EB: and oh gog he has so many scars and is still bruised up and even had his shoulder dislocated and... ugh

EB: i need your help dave. maybe even roses and jades. i'm going shopping for real later but afterwords i'm not sure what to do exactly

TG: okay i hear you

TG: ill help but i want to meet this karkat soon

EB: thanks so much dave! and sure why not

TG: in person john

EB: well.... okay just give me a heads up when you plan to?

TG: i will

TG: you go shopping with your troll and afterword we will hit up the girls

EB: gotcha. i don't know what i'd do without you dave!

EB: speak to you soon!

 - - ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] - -

 TG: same to you john more than you will ever know

 - - turntechGodhead[TG]ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]- -

  _ **= > John, be the dumbfounded, huggable troll a few minutes into the past** _

 You are not huggable dammit, but you are very fucking freaked out! The John human had hugged you! And plans to buy slime and shit and no whips, he fed you, let you have the pile, and cared for your injuries and- Fuuuck! You don't know what to make of him. Ever since you were a grub you were taught that all humans are trash that deserve to have their planet invaded. You have learned all of this the hard way your own damn self! And yet.. why is this one... this John so innocent? You decide you will have to observe him closely make use of his trusting nature for as long as it lasts. If you actually begin to trust him in return though... you don't want to think about it.

While another nap would be lovely, you must go and observe the dumb ass human as planned. He said you can do what you want, but your still cautious as you open the door to what you believe to be his respiteblock. It is the correct block, and he continues typing away on some alien computer, completely unaware of your presence. You creep closer until you are able to read what is on his screen.

 - - turntechGodhead [TG] has reconnected - -

 TG: sorry fell out my chair setting off a booby trap of plush rumps and

TG: SHIT he's without restraints?

TG: john he could kill you holly shit

TG: im going to buy a plane ticket so sit tight

You slap your hands over your mouth to muffle your gasp while the human seems even more freaked out. He seriously squeaks out a cry of alarm and begins smashing at his keyboard frantically. You struggle to read it all because the text is scrolling so fast and- shit! There's more already! You continue reading, only able to keep up with bits and pieces of it.

EB: DAVE STOP!!!

TG: …

EB: karkat isn't going to hurt me! well he did scratch me on accident but other than that! he was scared at first but hasn't tried to escape or anything like that. i'm fine!

xxx

TG: so you bought karkat to protect him and he isnt at all trying to attack you or run

EB: yes dave! i think he can actually be really sweet when he opens up a little!

xxx

TG: do you know how hard keeping a troll is going to be for you

EB: i know but I couldn't just leave him! the trainers would have eventually killed him

EB: and oh gog he has so many scars and is still bruised up and even had his shoulder dislocated and... ugh

xxx

TG: you go shopping with your troll and afterword we will hit up the girls

EB: gotcha. i don't know what i'd do without you dave!

As he slumps backwards and falls crashing to the floor like a newborn wiggler you catch one last message that the John human hadn't.

TG: same to you john more than you will ever know

 - - turntechGodhead[TG]ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]- -

 This TG friend must be flushing some hardcore pale you muse as you walk over to the figure laying splayed out in defeat. He really is pretty pitiable with his clumsiness, his buckteeth, and his innocent think sponge. His eyes are so- No! What in the fucking hell are you thinking? You growl in disgust towards yourself and of course the human thinks it's directed at him.

“Oh! Hey Karkat! I'm umm... I'm done talking now so we should get ready to leave. Would you like to take a shower? I need to as well but you should go first. Come on, I'll show you how to work it.”, he says, hoping to his feet and walking into yet another block.

You follow him and the block seems to contain both a load gaper and a nice sized ablution trap. There is also a great big white bowl right next to a tinnier, taller one. Human shit sure is weird, but you can't turn away from the ablution trap. You can't wait to get in so you strip out of your clothes before the John human can even blink. He becomes red in the face, trying not to look as he explains to you which nob is for hot water, which is for cold, and FUCK you don't care! You just want to hop in, nothing else! You haven't been allowed in a ablution trap in what feels to be sweeps, and damn if water temperature is going to stall you from proceeding. With a grumble you swat the humans hands away from the nobs, you turn the water on yourself, and allow the cascade of water to embrace you.

You moan in delight as the hot water strikes your parched, dry skin. If not for the John human who just ran out the door with a squeak, your bulge would probably extend out in sheer pleasure. For a few minutes the water that pools at your feet is a murky black from all the accumulated grime and sludge that had clung to your body for ages. Once most of it is rinsed off, you look over all of the bottles that are lined up on the built in shelves. There is a lot for someone who used to live alone! Maybe he often has friends spend the night or some shit. You decide on the Tea Tree shampoo and the Cherry Lime scented body wash, scrubbing away until your skin is raw.

  _ **= > Away from the showering troll you perverts, it's to early for smut!** _

 You become John again, and all you can think about is Karkats plump little rump that- NO smut I said!... Oh well, you continue fantasizing about Karkats butt anyway. At least until you realize how homosexual your being! Your not an extremist anymore, and you may even be a little gay... but after denying it for so long it would be way too embarrassing to come out now! But still, for a starving troll he really does have a nice butt. You imagine that when he regains all of the weight he had lost, his rump would be even more squishy an- Damn. At least wait to pop a boner when it's your turn to shower! Ughh, what your thinking about isn't even morally right. You hardly know the troll, and even if you did, you still 'own' him. To outsiders it would seem like your getting off on your pet!

Now thoroughly disgusted with yourself, and mini John deflated, you go and get another outfit for Karkat to change into when he's done his shower. This time you grab a bright purple t-shirt with a smiley on the front and your old drawstring, black gym pants. Of course you also snatch up a clean pair of boxers, definitely not picturing how Karkats ass would look in them. Nope. You would never. With that done, you also grab another outfit for yourself. You select a dark blue, plaid shirt and white jeans, glow in the dark green boxers, cause why not, socks, and with all that you head back towards the bathroom door. The water doesn't seem to be running anymore so you lightly knock and tell him that you have more clothes. With a grumble about how he could just wear the outfit from yesterday, really this morning, he opens the door and lets you in. You set his stuff onto the sink and run out before the towel hanging dangerously low on his hips can be dropped.

When it's your turn to take a shower there is hardly any hot water left so you finish quickly, pee, get changed, brush your teeth, and then search for Karkat to let him know your ready to leave. He's standing by the doorway and you sure are glad he hadn't run away because you have started to trust him so much already. As you step closer, he asks you a question.

“I know you plan to take me with you ans all John human, but is that even allowed? And even if it is, I'm sure I have to be restrained because your species are fucking assholes and all.”

As much as you hate it, Karkat has a valid point.

“Yeah, your right. Let me check real quick. Oh, and it's just John, not 'John human', okay?”

“Okay, whatever.”, he huffs as you pull up Google on your phone.

A quick check shows that while you can walk your troll around, they must be restrained. In silence you go and grab the leather muzzle and cuffs that Karkat had first arrived in. Whispering an apology, you strap it all on him as loose as you can make it. He huffs again, but doesn't struggle as you take the leash into your hands and lead him outside.

You were stupid to assume that not many trolls would be out and about just yet. But no, because as Karkat said, your species are assholes. It looks like everyone and their mom had bought a troll in the middle of the night when they thought no one was looking! Oddly enough the streets aren't as crowded as yesterday so you have to at least credit the assholes who know not to walk their trolls to close to one another. They are probably only worried that their pets will work together to create a plan for escape or something like that if they have to much contact though. You are actually a little afraid of being attacked, silly as that is with all of the trolls in restraints. Karkat is currently the only exception of the fears that have plagued you since your dads death.

Karkat himself seems just as nervous, flinching whenever another troll is within arm reach so you tug him into the closest shop to your left. It looks neat and inviting, but no one else is inside. You think the owner may be on lunch break when you hear movement behind the tall service counter. You walk up and call out a hello and soon enough a middle aged woman with messy brown hair bursts out of the floor causing you to jump in surprise. Jumped would be too much of an understatement for Karkat, who practically grazes the ceiling with his horns. The leash in your hand rips upward as well and when Karkat hits the floor he's left in a hissing, sputtering mess. You can't help but laugh before turning your attention back on the lady who's giving you both an amused look.

“Sorry boys, I was in the seller organizing some new goods that were just brought in. What can I do ya for?”

You set your list onto the counter and answer with a curt nod. “I was wondering if those new goods are perhaps troll supplies?”

Her grin is enough of an answer for you, so you continue. “I have a list here of all the things I need and it would be a great help if you could help narrow down all that's written down for us.”

“Sure thing boys! You can come right down into the seller with me.” She says, snatching the list up and making her way down an old fashion, iron ladder. “Oh, and long as your troll behaves you can take off his restraints so he can get down here easier. Doesn't look like you’d prefer him in them at all anyway!” she adds with a chuckle.

  _ **= > John, be the reluctant troll ** _

 As Karkat Vantas once again, your not sure how much more of this ridiculously fucking giddy lady you can take. She kinda reminds you of an old friend who was always optimistic unless you really set her off, and you sigh sadly wondering what might have happened to her. Hopefully she was bought by some crazy Meowbeast human that treats her like she deserves. John snaps you out of your thoughts by removing your cuffs and muzzle before motioning for you to follow him down the manhole. You grumble and shake your head. No. Fucking. Way.

You will not trap yourself into another underground death chamber of damnation. Hell. Fucking NO! But you don't have a choice because your human is showing his asshole. The dipshit ignores your response and grabs at your arm, tugging you down in excitement. You weren't expecting such strength from him and you loose your balance, falling downward with a loud cry of alarm.

Even with your reflexes you only manage to flip around and and grasp at one of the iron bars halfway down the ladder. Your arms and legs are bent awkwardly as your claws cling to medal, like a cat trying to get purchase onto a tall tree branch in the wind. During your tumble your glutes had smashed right into Johns face, sending him crashing to the floor below. A terrible screeching sound resonates underneath your claws and you know you can't hold on for much longer. You drop again, your fall this time being broken by the squishy human beneath you who had just started to pick himself up. The lady runs over frantically as you slowly extract yourself off of Johns form. She shoves you further away and you feel your muscles tensing to pounce when you realize what she's doing. She's shaking John, and he isn't waking up.

Panic sets in quickly and your not sure whether to flee, or to help. But if Johns dead, your fault or not, then so are you. Your best option is to run far, far fucking away from here, and yet your hesitant. John has been good to you in the short time you've known him and all you've been back is a rude piece of feces. This wasn't anyone’s fault, he didn't know you'd fall when he pulled your arm and into this... this... OHSHITFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! Your in the death chamber! YOUR INTHEDEATHCHAMBER! Fear overpowers all other emotions and you reach out to grasp the ladder so that you can climb the fuck out.

“STOP!”

You freeze and turn around to face the lady who's still holding John. Her eyes are narrowed and rage is clear on her face.

“I know you didn't smash into him on purpose troll! But if ya run he's as good as dead for not controlling ya! Right now he's only blacked o- I said stop moving!”

Cringing, you force yourself to get your trembling body under control best you can before attempting to explain. “It's not J-John. I... this pit is just like what the trainers... used. I NEED OUT!”, you end up shouting the last part through gritted teeth.

You expect her to relent, for her to give that giddy smile and just let you wait in the upper part of the store, but no. She regards you with disgust and calls you the one thing your dead brother would have surly regarded as your worst trigger.

“Coward”

It feels like your drowning, your blood pusher going erratic and your afraid it may just pop right out of your throat. Your vision is becoming blurry as you lose connection with reality, and the lady just watches and sneers. Knees trembling, you try to respond, only to let out a strangled trill. Instead you very slowly make your way next to John and lay a hand gently on his warm cheek. You can feel his pulse, steady and strong. He's alive, and the sooner he wakes up, the sooner you can get out. Shooshpaping would be to intimate, so you attempt to rouse him by poking his side and growling softly.

After a minute of this, you give up. Whining, you plop right down next to the unconscious human and pull your knees to your chest. Your going to go shithive maggots because you can't get out. Your not allowed out. You'll be trapped, beaten, tortured, and raped all over again and no one will remember you. Tears are forming in your eyes when the lady sighs and stands up. Not bothering to look up, you just sit there and silently sob waiting for the hell to begin. Nothing happens. By the time you dare to glace up you see that the lady has just about gathered all of the things that were written on Johns list. Once shes finished, she stalks over to you, forcefully drags you up onto your feet, and smacks you across the face. Your breath hitches and you stare at her wide eyed. Annoyed that you still don't understand, she points downward and speaks.

“He's waking up you know.”

That snaps you out of your flashbacks, and you kneel back down next to John to take a closer look at him. His face is twitching and soon enough his eyes open, obviously clouded with pain. When he speaks, you feel your currently dry eyes tear up again.

“H-hey Karkat. W... What happened? Are you okay?”

Your laughing near hysterically as you take his hand into yours. “I fell on you and you cracked your think pan onto the floor so don't ask if I'm okay... You blacked out for awhile and.. shit. Do you think you can stand fuckass?”

He attempts to, but his balance is off so you quickly stand as well and lend him your shoulder. With your help, you both walk over to where the lady is standing surrounded by a bunch of supplies. John is so light against you... As he lets go to stand on his own you promise yourself to remember that without weapons, some humans are as fragile as glass. And like it or not, you don't want this one to break.

After a few minutes John is clear headed enough to finish business with the lady. You hear her explain how a few things will have to be special ordered, like your recuperacoon, and that those things will be shipped within a week. You also hear that she picked out an outfit for you and just supplied five of the same to make things simple. When she names her price your jaw gapes open and when John hands over every last penny and a tip in cash, both you and the lady internally swoon. John just grins and nods at the ladder for you to go up first. You bolt, leaping up three bars at a time until you reach the surface. Finally, you can breath easy again.

Thinking you really should help, but not wanting to go back down, you wait while John and the lady make multiple trips to carry up all of the supplies. And by all, you truly mean a fuck ton. John is already winded and your sure his head has been throbbing this entire time so you bite your lip, as well as your pride, and you offer to help.

“I can carry all of that home.”, your voice echos throughout the empty shop.

John smiles and shakes his head once. “Thanks Karkat, but I don't think that even you could carry all of it.”

The normal you would have said fuck it and walk out, but this is for John. So you stack the supplies on top of more supplies and load it all up into your arms within seconds. No, your not showing off, you just don't like being underestimated. John is left amazed and even the lady seems like she doesn't want to smack you anymore. She does walk over and tuck the restraints you had forgotten about underneath a pile of something.

“With how ya are, and long as you keep your head forward, no one will notice ya don't have them on”, she explained. “Now get your butts out of here cause you've made me miss my lunch break! If you need more in the future you know where to find me.”

John thanks her and walks out of the shop, looking back to see why you haven't followed him yet. You stare at the lady a second longer, mumbling your own thanks quiet enough so that only she can hear before joining him. Not missing a beat, John chatters mindlessly the whole way back to the hive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading <3  
> Any respectful criticisms are welcome~  
> Hugs to all who give Kudos and/or bookmark :B


End file.
